callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapid Fire
For what reason do you think Rapid Fire doesn't work well with the Vector? As it increases by a percentage rather than a given figure, the higher the standard rate of fire, the greater the effect on the weapon. Also, the the recoil on the Vector is affected very little by rapid fire, compared with other guns... Untitled :sign your posts using 4 tildes, and, hell, I can't help it. the gun already has an abysmal rate of fire, so why make it even higher? I mean. seriously, if you would be able to equip it on an F2000, would you do it? Of course not. if you want to do more damage, put that on an MP5 and stay within 2 meters of your target. that'll cause some serious damage. --TNT LotLP 22:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) personally i'm pretty bummed you can only use it on SMGs. I know it would be bad on a lot of guns (L86 LSW, F2000, FAL (lol) presiding), but with guns like the MG4 +bling and a grip, or the ACR alone? TOTAL RAPE SAUCE. Also being able to use it on machine pistols (especially the G18 and TMP), if only for laughs, would have been appreciable. SgtDonuts 05:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) rapid fire rates vaey per SMG in MW2 (?) This data from a user on www.mw2forum.com MP5k 29,6 % UZI 39,9 % P90 6,6 % Vector 21,8 % UMP 26,5 % Obtained by analysing the sound recording of the gun firing, slowed down and calculated from there. I have no way to verify this data, but feel it could be significant data that should be on this wiki/on each guns page. Marvelon 13:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) First of all, link tho the thread, not the entire forum that we have to search for. also, sound recording? I *know* that the P90 has a bigger increase than 6.6%, because of the difference in the amount of bullet holes I make. actually, calculated from the time it takes me to actually empty the clip, the increase is at least 30% the only thing he did is calculate that the sound can't keep up with the extreme firerates like that, or something is damn wrong with his soundcard. I feel it is insignificant data that should be disregarded. and you'll have to come up with a damn good reason to put it up there. TNT LotLP 13:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Direct link to the thread: http://www.mw2forum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=7353 I'm doubtful as well. Marvelon 07:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I have heard that rapid fire increases the rate of fire of any gun by 33%. Duckcall00 12:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) you heard right. do the rapid fire increase the recoil. because I think so No, it doesn't increase recoil per say, you just fire more bullets, so it feels as if you get more recoil. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Rapid Fire in Black Ops Seen Here at ~7:03. Nogert 00:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice find. Seen again here at ~56:30. 12:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) MW3 "Rapid fire does not increase RoFs by 25%; it increases it by 11 to 32.1%, depending on which gun is used" Wrong. Rapid fire increases RoF by 25%, people get different results because of frame rate inconsistencies. The only exception is the MP7, which seems to be bugged on consoles. http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=3425 That post has at least 4 different values for RF's effect. 17:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Because of frame rate inconsistencies. Average is 25%. The official guide confirms this. Percentages Why is this still on the page? It was already measured that you get different increases at different frame rates: http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=4689 Seriously, stop adding it back in. Measure rate of fire with Rapid Fire in Black Ops (we know it increases by 33% from the weapon files) or Double Tap in CoD4 and you will see it's always different. It's because the game waits until the next frame before shooting again. The percentage isn't constant just like your frame rate is never 100% constant. Shotguns Unless it's for certain maps, the Shotguns Cannot Equip Rapid Fire, i tried to put t on the bulldog, but it said "attachment not valid for this weapon". Has anyone else had any luck? :It is likely that it was present previously but was removed via patch, but I'm not 100% sure about this. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 20:23, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :That will be the case, i tried all three earlier today, and i got "Attachment not Valid". :LazarouDave (talk) 22:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC)